Give the girl what she wants
by Psy-Chan13
Summary: A girl woke up in the middle of a desert with no memory of how she got there and investigates her past...if there is romance, it's with someone unexpected
1. The girl in the desert

Hola there! On my last story, I got writer's block then I got the idea for this story so…yeah. Anyway, this one should be better. I hope. 

A.N- the car has no roof, but it does have a windshield. ^_^

~*~*~*~    

            I woke up facedown on the warm sand with the twin suns blazing at my back. There was no memory in my mind of how I had gotten here. Throbbing with pain, I sat up and dusted the sand from my face. When I began to study my surroundings, I realized that that there was nothing surrounding me but desert and a few sand dunes. Not knowing where on the planet I was, I fell backwards in despair, but instead I landed on a cushy rock poking me with hidden objects. I then realized that the rock I had landed on was my bag. Surprised and thrilled, I quickly turned around and ravaged through my messenger bag for water or anything that could tell me where I was. What I found was my clothes, a small aspirin bottle, and a note. It was neatly folded in one of my pant pockets. It read: _I'm sorry if I couldn't help you out of this, but there were more things than us at stake._ The note wasn't signed, but I'm pretty sore I knew who wrote it. There was just no face to match with the body that was pictured from a faint memory. I crumpled the note, threw it back into my bag and reached for my water. I unscrewed the cap and gratefully drank a few mouthfuls of life. When I was putting it back into my bag, there was a cloud of dust that caught my attention on the horizon and it was heading in my direction. 

            Eventually, the cloud took shape of a car. The car soon stopped near me when I spotted two men inside. There was a blonde one in the driver's seat and the other one with much darker hair stepped out of the car and walked to me. He then stopped and lowered his sunglasses at me, but all I could do was stare up at him.

            "Are you okay, kid?" he asked me. I threw him an evil glare for calling me kid. Apparently, he took that as a 'yes' and held out his hand, "Come on, we'll give you a lift to town." 

            I took the man's hand and he helped me off of the ground. Since I probably had a concussion, I began to tilt to the side a bit on my feet. The man noticed my instability after picking up my bag and asked me if I was alright. I told him that my head hurt so he offered me a pig-a-back ride to the worn-down car. On the way, I noticed that the man had a small cross on the back of each wrist on his jacket. Not many people that I've seen actually have that on their clothes, so I had to ask the man the most obvious question. 

            "Are you a priest?" I asked him, pointing to his left arm. 

            "Yeah. I'm a traveling priest." He said, "By the way, I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood." The priest held his hand out again for a friendly handshake, but while he did that, he dropped me flat on the ground. I sat up as he apologized for dropping me, but he then picked me up once again. Soon enough, we reached the small car. The priest had let me down to lean against the car while he talked to the driver. The driver then turned around and waved at me with a mindless, but friendly smile. The priest had thrown my bag into the back, next to a huge cross. He then opened the door for me, but before I set foot in the backseat, I had to ask him what was up with the driver. 

            "Don't worry about it," he said, "You'll probably find out about it soon enough." 

            When I was comfortably fit in the back, the priest closed the door and took his seat in the front. The driver started up the car and continued driving their initial direction. While we were moving, I looked back at where they found me. My hair was getting blown in my face, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was try and figure out how I got there in the first place. Several minutes later, the priest called out to me. 

            "Hey!" he yelled to get my attention, so I turned around to face him, "I never did get your name."

            "I think it might be Alex." I said.  

            "Okay then," the priest replied, "Just call this guy Vash," he pointed to the driver. At the time, I was so out of my mind that I never had recognized the name of the Humanoid Typhoon, "he's a bit of an idiot, but you get used it." As he said that, the driver said otherwise. 

            "I am not! I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't go broadcasting it to everyone!" he said, turning around to face me, "I shall have you know that--"

            "Keep your damn eyes on the road!" the priest interrupted. The driver then quickly turned forward. 

            "Wait a minute," he said after about a minute, "there is no road!" 

            "Well," the priest argued, "just try to not get us killed!" 

            At the time, I was so out of my mind that I never had recognized the name of Vash the Stampede. The two of them continued to argue about driving and roads when my head began to hurt worse than it already was. Maybe I did have a concussion, but whatever it was that made me hurt so much, I could barely stand it. I shut my eyes tightly and held my head, hoping that the pain would soon go away, but it didn't. There was nothing I could do but wait it out. Even that seemed to add more pain. So, I laid down across the backseat and let the twin suns burn at me once again. I hoped it was all a dream and I could wake up in my own bed back in Orleans next to someone I felt comforted by. A minute later, the thought occurred to me; if it is a dream, why does it hurt so much? I had little time to think about it before my injury caught up with me. The last thing I remembered was that the twin suns burned out.

*_*_*_*_*

            When I woke up again, I was still in the backseat, but it was dark out. There were no suns beating at me, no sand dunes, and no headache. The driver was leaning over the car door, trying to figure out if I was okay or not. He was the first person I saw when I first opened my eyes. 

            "Hi," he said, "It's good to see that you're awake." 

            "Where are we?" I asked weakly.

            "December. Just got in too."  
 

            I slowly sat up, trying to not aggravate anything. The driver helped me stay up a little by putting his hand on my shoulder, supporting me a little. 

            "Try not to move too much." He started as I reached to feel my head, "You don't have a concussion or anything to be worried about. All you have is just a bump on your head. After a good sleep, you'll be fine."

            "That's comforting." I said. I looked around for my bag, which was on the floor, and took out my water bottle. I drank as much water as I could, leaving very little behind. I threw it back into the bag, not thinking much of it, "Hey, what did you say your name is again?" I asked. 

            "Vash....why?" the driver said quietly. 

            "Oh, that's nice…and the priest? Who's he again?" 

            "Wolfwood."

            "Alrighty then," I grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Where is he?" 

            "Over here." 

            I turned around and saw the priest behind me, smiling. For some reason, I was a little relieved to see him. 

            "Well, I see that you're finally awake now." He said, "That's good. Hopefully Vash told you about your little bump on the head." 

            "Yeah, he did." I replied, "Now there's one thing I've got to ask--"

            "Save the questions for later. Right now, we should get to our rooms." 

            "_Our_ rooms?" 

            "Yes," Wolfwood said, "I got you a room for the night." 

            "Why? You didn't have to." I began to protest about his actions, but the priest stopped me.   

            "Don't worry about it." He came up beside me and opened a car door. I shifted to the opening and hopped down. It was a bit shocking to land on my feet for a second, but I quickly got over it. The priest took my bag down from the car and led the way to our rooms. I was struggling with my walking for a bit. I swayed, stumbled, and had to use either the wall or the rails for support. Vash was walking behind me and he partially kept me on the right track. 

Still, I felt a bit guilty about Wolfwood paying for a room. I had no money with me, but I'm sure I could figure something to pay him with. With my mind completely ignoring everything in my path, I nearly tackled the priest when he suddenly stopped. I shook my head, ridding my guilt temporarily. Wolfwood handed me my bag, opened my hotel door for me, then handed me the key. 

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. 

"I'll be fine." I said, trying to be reassuring, "Well…goodnight." 

"Goodnight." Said Wolfwood and Vash simultaneously. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. The room was small, but I couldn't complain. Of course, you had your basic necessities; a bathroom, bed, couch, phone, phone, and a little balcony. Even that surprised me. 

I threw my bag on the bed and emptied it there. I sorted through my four-day supply of clothes and soon found my favorite old baggy shirt and boxers. I changed into that, then I refilled my water bottle in the sink. The water spilt over onto my hand had reminded me that I had spent most of the day lying in sand. So, I decided to wash my face. I felt more refreshed and alert afterwards, now I didn't want to go to sleep, I wanted to go out side and breathe in that fresh air. 

On my way, I took the bottle with me and threw it in my bag. I then went to the glass doors and quietly opened them. A sudden cool breeze came, chilling me slightly. I went farther out and shut the doors behind me. There was nothing outside that I could run into, except the rail. When I reached that, I looked down and noticed that we were four stories up. There was a pretty good view from up here until I smelled the smoke. I sniffed around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, then I realized it was coming from next door. I peeked around the wall to see who it was and to my surprise, it was the priest. 

"I thought priests didn't smoke." I said.   

"Not many do," he replied, "Are you feeling better?" 

"A lot better. What did you do to me?" 

"Nothing really, Vash just suggested to put a damp cloth on your forehead to cool you off a little. How long were you out there anyway?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure. I just woke up there." I sat down against the wall that the priest was opposite to. 

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"Not much." 

There was silence between us. I couldn't think of anything else to say and besides, I was getting tired, so I stood up and prepared myself to go in and sleep. With my hand on the door handle, a question came out from the darkness. 

"Alex," the priest asked, "how old are you?" 

"Twenty-four." I replied, "I'll see you in the morning Mr. Wolfwood." 

I opened the door and walked back into the room. My eyes were heavy and my body aches suddenly came to my attention. The bed was across the room and seemed cluttered with my belongings. At the moment, I didn't care for cleanliness, so I just threw my clothes to the ground and crawled under the blankets. As I lay there, slight memories began to come back to me. I remembered a man who seemed to be in love with me. I remember him arguing with others for my sake. I even remembered him being perfect for me with his light brown hair, gorgeous dark eyes, and beautiful soul. Whether he's okay or not was a question that couldn't be answered, but I was strangely calm about it. I felt protected. 

It took me a few moments to realize how lucky I was to find someone with a kind enough heart to rent me a room for the night, but there's something about that priest that bugs me. It has become apparent to me that he is not like others. Maybe I can figure it out before I leave.     

*`*`*`*`*`* 

Hmm, that wasn't too bad, huh? 


	2. A fan for all

Ooh, I forgot to mention that I don't own Trigun. It sucks. I also forgot to mention that I have ALL TRIGUN EPISODES IN MY POSSESION AT THIS TIME!!!  PARTY!!  

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The morning came, waking me up with the suns of dawn. I had lay in bed and waited for my drowsiness to pass. While I did, I thought about the memories I retrieved the night before. The man I had remembered made me ask so many questions to myself. Why did he say that he loved me? Was I in love with him? Too many questions filled my mind, so I looked over to the clock next to my bed. It was a little past nine. This would be a great time to leave. I sat up quickly and hopped off the bed.

            From my pile of clothes that was waiting for me, I grabbed a pair of baggy, low-cut jeans and a short black and blue shirt along with everything else I needed. I threw those clothes on the bed and hurried into the shower. 

            When I was done, I got dressed, brushed my hair, and folded my remaining clothes and hastily threw them into my bag after making sure that my water was in there. Taking that last look in the mirror by the door, I had to question my actions. Is this what its come to: leaving without saying thank you for everything? There was no other choice right now. I had to continue on my own. If those people who put me out in the desert ever found the two men who helped me, I don't know what they would do. This is for their sake. It has to be done. 

I hesitated as I opened the door. Of course, there was no one waiting out there, so I'm not sure why it was so difficult for me to open the door. The fresh morning air was uplifting and the aroma of donuts made me hungrier than before. Sure the hotel door led to a staircase outside that was coincidentally in front of a bakery, but to get there, I had to pass by the room that Vash and Wolfwood were in. (A.N-nothing kinky or anything…heh, ^_^) As quietly as I could, I pretty much tiptoed to make sure that the heels of my shoes didn't make their usual clicking noise. When I passed the room, things were just smooth sailing from there. I had to fight an urge to skip around, but that soon passed when I got to the staircase. When I was descending, I hopped up onto the rail and slid down until I reached the bottom. My hands slipped from the rail so I couldn't stop myself and soon ended up on the ground again. At least it got me closer to the bakery.

            After I stood up and dusted my self off, I headed across the street. No sooner had I done that when a truck came speeding like a maniac in my direction. It nearly ran me over as it passed so I yelled out a few curses at it. The driver obviously heard me because he suddenly went into reverse and tried to run me over again. This time I had to jump out of the way just to dodge it. The truck stopped and several men jumped out with guns blasting everywhere. One of them had come over to me and grabbed me by my hair, pulling me to the truck. That man had then let me go but only to hold a gun to me as another one was tying my hands behind my back. The man who was holding the gun to my head, bent down and opened my messenger bag and examined the contents. 

            "Going somewhere?" he asked, forcefully closing the bag and giving out a few shots into the sky, "Ladies and gentlemen, there is no need to worry. This is just a regular bank heist. If anyone moves, they will be dead before you say 'help'." 

            "'Bank heist'?" I whispered to myself. That phrase instantly brang back a distant memory. I had unexpectedly remembered what I was before I ended up in the desert. I was a bounty hunter, but why did the phrase 'bank heist' ring a bell? Before I could go off in my mental interrogation, I was brought back abruptly to reality. 

            "Hey you!" one of the guys said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he was yelling at a man who was walking my way with a huge cross hung over his shoulder. 

            "Oh no," I said aloud, "It's Wolfwood. He is so going to kill me for leaving without saying anything." After I said that, the man who was holding me captive hit me across the face with his gun, causing me to fall over to the side. 

            The priest was ignoring everyone's shouts and threats and continued to towards me. That was until a different taller bandit went to him. He stopped directly in front of the priest and shot at his feet, narrowly missing flesh. The man then pointed the gun to the priest's head. I cried out and tried to get up and run to him, but somebody held me down. All I could do was be a helpless onlooker to someone who was about to probably get his head blown off. I tightly shut my eyes, unable to watch, before I heard the gunshot. I opened my eyes, screaming the priest's name, thinking that he was dead, but he wasn't. The threatening man was on the ground, unconscious. Wolfwood quickly glanced over to me and winked before I saw what that cross of his was made of. He undid a little clasp at the handle and the cloth that originally covered the cross unveiled several guns from the handles. My hunch on that man was right. He wasn't like any other priest.

            I looked up to the roof of the hotel where I saw Vash with his gun, covering the priest from anyone who tried to kill him. By the time I noticed Vash, he had already shot the man who was holding the gun to my head and another one by the truck. Wolfwood pulled out a pair of guns from the sides of his huge cross and shot off several more men. When everyone was supposedly shot, the priest put the guns back and headed towards me to untie my hands. Before he reached me, another shot rang out. I thought it had hit the priest, but it only left a long scratch on the left side of his face. Someone had shot from the inside of the truck. The gunman opened the door, hopped off and took off a well-covering hat to reveal more than I thought. The gunman was just a teenager. 

            He threw the hat aside as he walked in my direction. Wolfwood reached for a gun, but the teen had quickly grabbed me and held his gun to my side. The boy was using me as a shield! I had gotten so upset at just the idea that I turned around and instinctively pulled out a folded fan from around my ankle. The boy laughed at me for my action, but he still kept the gun to me. Even Wolfwood and Vash were surprised at was I was doing. To them; I was committing suicide, but to me; I was saving myself without even knowing it. 

            My fan unfolded to reveal a picturesque scene from Home. Little did anyone else know that it had hidden blades at the ends. I swiped my fan at the boy several times. A few seconds later, the front half of his gun and shirt fell to the ground. From where I was standing, I could hear the surprised reactions of everyone. The boy stared at me with complete fear in his eyes before he ran off as I lifted my fan once again. 

            "Man," I yelled out, "it sure is hot out here!" I fanned myself with my weapon while everyone else practically toppled over. Vash climbed down from the roof of the hotel and stood next to Wolfwood who was still in slight shock. I walked over to the two and gave an innocent smile. They just continued to stare, "It's not polite to stare. Now what say the three of us go and get breakfast, hmm?"  

            "Okay." Said Vash in a very small voice. I turned to the priest, hoping he would join us for food, but he only read my expression. 

            "Sorry," Wolfwood said, "there's a few things I need to take care of. Maybe I'll try and catch up to you both later. Until then, have fun!" With that being said, he took his cross with him and left me and Vash by ourselves. By that time, most everyone had scattered and the sheriff had just arrived to check out the damage. I then grinned at Vash. 

            "So," I said, "where are we going?"   

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Done for now, but I feel like I'm floating around everywhere. Oh well, back to the world according to Finland. BYEEEZ! 


	3. Your secret is my truth

La la la la la la la la la la la!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            "So tell me, where did you learn your moves from?" 

            "Why is it so fascinating to you?" 

            "Because it's not something you see everyday, that's why." 

            "I've told you; once I figure out how I got into the desert, I'll tell you everything you'll ever want to know about me. Got it?" 

            "Got it." 

            Vash and I had found a small restaurant a few blocks away. We were devouring pancakes when the two of us began talking about what had just happened outside. That was until Vash got the idea of treating me out to anything so I could probably remember some more memories. 

            "Why is it important? This isn't your crisis, it's mine." I said to him as he paid the bill. 

            "Because it's always great to lend a helping hand." Vash replied, standing up. I stood up with him and we both headed outside, "Now where do you want to go?" 

            "Y'know," I said, "I don't know if I feel comfortable letting you pay for me like this. I never asked for it, so why the sudden generosity? I barely know you!" I stood there on the side of the street, looking up at Vash who practically towered over me. He then raised his right hand and smacked me over the head. 

            "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled out at him. Vash bent over to get eye-level with me. 

            "Do you remember the priest?" he asked. 

            "Of course I do!" 

            "No, I mean before we gave you a ride here yesterday." 

            "Nope," I said, shaking my head, but then another little thought popped into my head, "Wait, I think I might remember something about him." 

            "Really?" Vash said with a little excitement, "What do you remember?" As he said that, the memory was running though my mind. Oddly enough, there was a familiar face.  

            'This can't be. It's the same man.' I thought, 'Why does he keep appearing in my thoughts?' 

            "Alex?" 

            "Yeah?" I said, turning back to reality, "Oh, that. Well, I do remember a man talking about Wolfwood. It seemed like they knew each other." 

            "What's the guy's name?" asked Vash. 

            "I don't know." I said, but turning suspicious with every question Vash asked me, "Hey, wait a minute, what's going on?" 

            "Huh?" 

            "Why did you ask me if I knew the priest?" I questioned. 

            "No reason." He said. 

            "Tell me or I'll force you to give me a pig-a-back ride back to the hotel!"

            "Alright, fine!" Vash was about to begin an explanation when he stopped in mid-breath. Apparently, he saw the priest headed our way. That's when another memory hit me. This time I remember being embraced by the same man I had seen previously. It was obvious that we were in love and it was probably the last time we were actually with one another. He was the person who had written the note to me that was in my pocket. His name was Woods. 

            Suddenly, my feelings for Woods became more than a memory. I've remembered him and everything about the two of us. Yes, we were together and nothing could separate us. It was all very clear to me who he was, but how we managed to get split apart is still unclear to me. Nervously, I intertwined my fingers together as the priest neared. When he reached Vash and me, I needed to ask him about Woods, but before I could mention anything I realized that I needed to be alone for a bit. 

            "Listen, Vash," I said, "breakfast was good, but if you all will excuse me." 

            "Where are you going now?" Wolfwood asked. 

            "I'm not sure yet. There's just a few things I need to figure out." I left the two men with themselves, still without thanking them, but I would be seeing them soon.

The outskirts of town were really close by, so I decided to take off for a nice secluded area. It was shaded and also there was a nice big rock to lean on while I tried to understand things. Why was this happening and what did Vash and the priest know? I must've spent hours trying to reach a conclusion from what little information I had, but sooner or later I had to take a break. After the suns had set, I was sitting alone in the darkness when I heard footsteps coming. There was the sound of a match being struck to light a cigarette, which slightly lit up the face of a shadowed priest. 

"What are you still doing out here?" he asked, stopping short of me.  

"Another memory came back to me." I said, watching Wolfwood as he sat next to me, "This time, I remembered a man that I was in love with before ending up in the desert. There was so much that we had been through, but something must've happened with someone we trusted. My guess is that we were betrayed because at the end of our last night together, the one I loved came up to me and was making false accusations. I don't remember about what, that's as far as I've gotten on it." 

"Sounds harsh." Wolfwood said, glancing over to me, "You look tired." 

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied, "Are you going to surprise me again by paying for the room another night?" 

"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were young. Not in your twenties young."

"And that's why you willingly paid for the room?"  

            "I guess you could put it that way." 

            I let out a heavy sigh. There was no way that I could possibly pay this man back for all his generosity right now, so how was I supposed to show my gratitude? I could think of nothing else. For the moment I was a bit reluctant to ask Wolfwood why he has helped me this much, especially considering what Vash had asked me. But I couldn't take it anymore. My conscience was hacking away at my mind until I said something, so the time came when I finally let go. 

            "Wolfwood, " I said, not being able to look at him, "why have you helped me so much? I still barely know either you or Vash yet you two are practically taking care of me." Wolfwood remained silent, but continued smoking, "Also, I'm not sure what either of you know about me, but it's really starting to bug me." 

            "What are you talking about?" he asked, perking up slightly.    

            "I'm talking about something that Vash asked me earlier." 

            "What did he ask?" 

            "He asked me if I remembered you. Before you picked me up in the desert." 

            "Oh," the priest suddenly looked a little worried.

            "Please," I said, inching closer to him, "if you know anything, will you tell me?" 

            "There isn't much to say." said Wolfwood, standing up and putting out his cigarette, "Now let's get going back to the hotel." 

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

            I threw myself onto the bed I thought would never be felt again. My bag was still at my side, but tears were streaming down my face. On the way to the room, Wolfwood had told me to not go looking any farther into my past. 

            "Why shouldn't I?" I questioned in the middle of the quiet hallway. The priest stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. 

            "Because everything you're searching for was built on a lie. Yes, you were a bounty hunter but in case you haven't noticed, that occupation has become corrupt. Those false accusations that were directed at you are just a hint of how dishonest the job is." Wolfwood saw the inquiring look on my face, he knew of who I was thinking about, "That man that you've remembered, Woods. It is possible that he loves you. That's just a little doubtful though."

            "I'm still not sure of what you mean. Can't you tell me what happened that day I was abandoned?"

            Wolfwood said nothing, he just continued walking and eventually found his room and disappeared from the hall.   

            I cursed into the bed, trying to understand what the priest meant. How was my life built on a lie? In fact, what is it? 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

totally burned out. stupid school, stupid guys, stupid little crushes…


End file.
